


Draft

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Historical, Kissing, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kenma Kozume has been disguised as a girl to avoid the draft. Kuroo likes him, but doesn’t know his tru identity.History/War Au. Short and cute idea I had!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo & Kenma [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029881
Kudos: 63





	Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Just thought of this randomly.

Kenma bit his lip, glancing out the window of his tiny house, searching for something in the field. His mother scolded him for being so distracted during supper, and asked him what on earth he was looking for. 

“Nothing.” He said quickly. 

“Well, start eating. We don’t work all day to not eat. You should be more appreciative that you’re even here.”

“Yes mother.” He said softly, turning and taking a small bite of the bread and cheese he had on his plate.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Kenma quickly stood, about to run and get it. But his mother hissed at him before he answered it.

“Kenma! Apron!” She said through narrow teeth as she glanced at the door.

The boy nodded in apaology, quickly grabbing the skirt that resembled his mother’s and tying it around his waist before then grabbing the shall that went around his head, covering his short hair, before answering the door.

As the large oak door swung open, Kenma’s heart skipped a beat. He already knew it would be him, but that didn’t change the fact that his heart raced whenever he saw him. 

“Hey.” The boy grinned in greeting, running a hand through his messy black hair before grabbing a letter from inside of his pocket, handing it to Kenma. 

“For your family. An update on the troops new location and status, I believe.” And as he said this, he looked at Kenma’s mother in a respectful manner.

“Thank you so much Kuroo, you are a good child.” Mrs. Kozume said quickly before taking the letter, sitting down as she slowly read it.

“Kenma, why don’t you take Kuroo out and fetch some preserves from the barn to feed him. I’ll read this to you when you come back.” The boys mother said, not glancing up from her reading.

Kenma only nodded, his face flush as he looked back up at Kuroo, his cat-like eyes darting away as he saw the other had been watching him.

Together, they went out and headed to the barn which was only a few hundred free from the small cottage house. As they went, Kuroo made small talk like usual.

“How are your animals?”

“Well.” Kenma would say, glancing quickly up at the taller boy. Kenma would tuck his hair back behind his ears, for fear Kuroo would notice its short length.

“And your father?”

“He is unhurt for now.”

Kuroo nodded as they walked, then smiled down at the other.

“You look lovely today.”

Kenma flushed terribly.

“S-stop, you’re embarrassing.” The other said, looking away but smiling on the inside.

Kuroo simply grinned as they entered the barn.

The smaller went up now to the large shelf where all the jars up pickled things lay, grabbing one of pickled plums which he knew Kuroo liked before stepping down. However, as he did this, he accidentally slipped, falling onto the hay that was below. His shall fell off as this happened, and he scrambled to get it back on as Kuroo rushed over to him. 

“Are you hurt? Kenma, are you okay?”

“Y-yes-“ the boy began, but winced. “I’m fine.” 

Kuroo frowned, looking the other over. Kenma didn’t care if he was hurting, he just hoped Kuroo hadn’t seen his short boyish hair. Because, you see, that was the thing- Kuroo believed Kenma to be a girl, not a boy. 

It was all because of the war that had started two years ago. Before then, Kuroo had not been there to carry war messages back and forth, so he had not known Kenma. On top of that, they lived in such a rural area, they did not know anyone well. Which is why, when the draft started, Kenma’s mother and father had feared for him since he was small and thin, knowing he would not survive war. So they had resigned to dress him up as a girl whenever anyone came calling, anyone who could realize he was a boy and send him out. 

So the entire time Kuroo had know about Kenma, bringing messages and having brief interactions, he had believed Kenma a girl. 

But for Kenma, this was a terrible lie that weighted down on him like a stone. He didn’t want to pretend, even if he was greatful for being protected, he felt like a coward. But more than all of that, he wished Kuroo knew the truth. He wished he knew so he wouldn’t be so nice and flirtatious. He wished he knew so he could be disgusted with him. It would be better than this.

His heart yearned for the other, and he didn’t know how to stop himself even though he knew it was wrong.

Then, he felt arms around him, picking him up: Kenma yelped, shaking slightly as he realized what was happening.

“N-no! Put me down!” He cried.

Kuroo chuckled.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry, you don’t have to be shy. Let me just take you back.”

“K-Kuroo you don’t- really, please-“

“It’s okay, we’re almost there.” He said, smiling at the other softly now

“You don’t have to worry, there’s nothing indecent about this, you’re hurt kitten.”

Kenma turned pink at this nickname that the boy had given him some time ago. He then frowned, not saying anymore until they were back at the cottage. There, his mother began to fuss over him as she took him to his bed, bringing him hot tea as Kuroo helped her. Kenma was mortified, having the other boy care for him in such an embarrassing way when he was okay. But deep down somewhere, he was pleased the other was still there.

By the time Kenma’s mother was sure he was okay, and had made sure both boys were fed, it was dark out and too late for Kuroo to leave and travel all the way back home. So, to Kenma’s horror, his mother invited the boy to stay the night.

“You can stay in Kenma’s room.” She said to him.

Kenma looked absolutely terrified of this, not wanting Kuroo to realize. Apparently in all the mess, his mother had forgotten that Kuroo didn’t know the smaller boy was a boy and not a girl.

Kuroo, however, saw the others face at this and then turned, bowing his head to the boys mother before saying.

“Thank you, but I will sleep in the barn. I do not want to intrude.”

And with that, he left, heading to the barn once again.

It wasn’t until later that night that Kenma began to feel an extreme sense of guilt. 

He was laying on his hard bed in his small room, thoughts swirling around the boy who was in the barn. He bit his lip, then sat up. He slipped on his worn shoes, putting in his skirt and shall before taking a small lantern from the kitchen and tiptoeing out, heading to the barn. 

As he got to the large wooden door, he creaked one of them open, slipping in as quiet as he could. His golden eyes scanned the hay that was everywhere until they landed on the teenager who lay on the far left in a makeshift bed of the soft and sweet smelling hay.

He had taken off his jacket, and now only wore a white button down shirt along with his brown worn pants. He was on his back, with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. But as Kenma came in, approaching with wide eyes, the dark eyes of the raven snapped open.

“Kenma.” He said quietly, sitting up.

Kenma nodded, stepping forward and setting his lantern down. 

“Why are you in here?” The taller asked curiously.

“I- wanted to thank you... for earlier...” the boy said in a soft voice, eyes shifting away.

“It was nothing. Don’t worry about that.” Kuroo said, smiling and gesturing for him to come sit. 

Kenma hesitated, but came to sit, resting his palms on his knees as he sat gracefully next to the hay bed where Kuroo was.

There was a still moment of silence.

“Are you okay?” The raven asked now, gesturing at the area Kenma has hit when he’d fallen.

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” Kenma answered, face flush.

Kuroo smiled, and it made Kenma’s heart beat faster.

“Kuroo... there’s something I need to tell you.” He said slowly after a time.

“Yes, there’s something I need to tell you too.” The raven said quickly, coming down to be level with Kenma. He took the others smaller hands in his own.

Kenma was going to say something next, but Kuroo was too quick. Face tinged and heart racing, the raven began to speak.

“Kenma, I know we don’t know each other terribly well, but I like you very much. I want you to be mine, if you will have me. I don’t have much, but I can make you happy.”

After these words came out, quick and desperate, Kuroo leaned forwards and Kenma knew what was about to happen. Kuroo was proving his statement with action. 

Their lips met in a brief yet sweet kiss. And oh how amazing it felt, but then Kenma realized what he had just done. 

Pulling back, Kenma gasped, completely taken aback as what had just happened sunk in. Then suddenly, he began to cry. He couldn’t help it as tears flowed from his eyes, selling up and spilling over.

“Kenma? K- Ken! What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked quickly, leaning forwards. 

“S-stay back!” The smaller boy cried, scrambling back. His shall fell off again, and his boyish hair was exposed. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ Kuroo began, his voice cracking.

“N-no, you don’t understand- I- I’m not who you think I am.” Kenma said, crying still as he said this. He couldn’t bear to look at Kuroo.

“What do you mean? Who are you then?” Kuroo said earnestly. 

“I don’t want to give up on you, Kenma. I’m in love with you. I don’t want to lose you.” He said, moving forwards again.

“No Kuroo- you can’t say that!-“ and more tears spilled now. Then, reaching down, he tore off the skirt and showed the boys clothes beneath. Kuroo made a puzzled look, not understanding what was going on. So Kenma finally spoke.

“I-“ he swallowed, his eyes shut tight and face toward the ground.

“I’m a boy.” He said, and these words were so quiet it was almost a whisper.

There was a long silence. Kenma didn’t look up. He didn’t want to see Kuroo’s face. He realized this admittance could be the deciding factor of his being drafted. 

After a long time, Kuroo spoke.

“I’m confused... do you really mean-“

“Yes.” Kenma cut in. “I’m a boy, it’s- because my parents didn’t want me drafted and I- I’m sorry... I knew I needed to tell you but I...” he wanted to say he was scared, but he couldn’t admit it, because that might expose his feelings for the other.

He now glanced at Kuroo, unable to not look any longer.

The boy was sitting, looking down at the hay. He seemed deep in thought. He looked surprised, but not angry. Not yet, anyway. After a moment, Kenma stood.

“I’ll leave now.” He said somewhat dumbly. Kuroo said nothing. However, as he turned and began to walk away the raven came up, grabbing his hand to stop him. For a second, Kenma thought the other was going to punch him or something, but instead he whirled him around so that they faced each other.

Kuroo’s face was in a hard line, but he still didn’t seem angry.

“What-“

“How... do you feel towards me?”

“I-I-“ Kenma flushed and looked away, not wanting to answer but knowing if he didn’t, Kuroo would know.

“Because... I still like you, I don’t care if you’re a man or not.”

“You... don’t?” Kenma said softly, dumbfounded.

Kuroo gave a light chuckle.

“Honestly, no. I mean... I never thought about it before, but I don’t really care either way, as long as it’s you.”

Kenma bit his lip, cheeks bright red.

“K-Kuroo... I... I’ve liked you too.” 

The raven’s eyes lit up, and he stepped forwards.

“Really?” He said, face turning into a smile.

Kenma nodded, blushing and returning a tiny smile.

Kuroo then grabbed Kenma’s hands, holding them gently in his own.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, this time calmer and gentler.

Kenma bit his lip, nodding once more, and as he did so Kuroo wasted no time leaning down, pressing his lips to The others. Kenma kisses back this time, marveling at just how good in felt. Kuroo was soft and tasted like herbs. He was warm as well, his body firm and solid.

Kenma could help the tiny mon that escaped his lips breathlessly. Kuroo swallowed the sound, his hands moving down to hold the others waist, not breaking apart once.

Just as this was happening, there was a sound from the outside of the barn, and both boys separated quickly. Both stared at the door, but after a few fearful seconds, a small black cat stepped in, walking and curling up on the hay before laying down to sleep.

The two boys looked at it for a moment, then looking at each other, they grinned, laughing in relief. 


End file.
